


The Son of a Demon

by Eevee5doc



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee5doc/pseuds/Eevee5doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara was once human, but now a human turned demon finds one dead pregnant lady and the only way to save the child is to possess the empty body and become its mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some Supernatural references in it, mostly because Sara my OC is a demon and all I know about demons is from the TV show Supernatural.

POV: Sara

Agony.

Hate.

Every inch of hell is torture. I stared down the darkest pit of hell, and lost my mind, and became something else, but I griped tight to who I use to be, to those memories that seemed so long ago. I’ve wondered how in hell I’ve survived, sometimes I completely lost myself and become one with the pit, torturing, maiming, killing, becoming a monster, but then I would always wake up and the human in me buried deep inside would come back and I could finally feel, but it was too much and it was torture, but at least I kept my human side alive.

I was so empathetic in my last life, so sensitive to everyone’s emotion, feeling everyone else pain and happiness, so delicate, that my demon form laughs at and tries to plummet deep down into my subconscious, so it never sees a light of day, because the human me can’t live in this hell. Most of the time when my humanity pops up like an annoying fly all I do is brood and die even more than I already am. I feel guilty and want everything to just end. I wasn’t supposed to be here in Hell, I was a good girl, went to church every Sunday, played the guitar and participated in mass. I was a good daughter, a good sister, a good student, but I got thrown into the pit and got turned into a demon, a monster.

Everyone in hell wanted to escape the pit, to go to the world of the living and cause more chaos. Hell was home to the Demons they loved and relished in it. But I was an outcast, never could quite fit in because I was the first human turned demon. All the tortured human souls where toys and playthings for demons, the world of the living was just a supplier, and most of the human souls here in hell deserved the punishment, but not all. Hell was extreme bloodlust and torture, no one deserved to be stuck here, to be raped, tortured, and ripped to pieces and forced to reform, because the people in hell die, they die over and over and over again, but we keep on coming back to life to rot for eternity.

The big guys in hell relished my determination to escape back to the world of the living, they knew I was hybrid and they were bastards that fucked me up and killed me every time they could. If I was a full-fledged demon I would have already escaped but because I was a hybrid I had to try twice as hard, and fight with teeth and nail to get up there until I finally did and it was the best day of my demon LIFE!  
Back to the world of the living with an empty meat suite that use to be an Ana died a horrible death by serial killer, and said serial killer was then killed by me, bastard needed to respect life.  
I went back to my hometown to see that years have passed by since my death, my parents are dead, my siblings and cousins are old with grand kids, but I realized I wasn’t really forgotten. I watched from afar as they visited the graveyard to pay some respects to the dead.

“Hey there Sarita it’s your cousin Leo,” hearing the melancholy voice of my always happy cousin made me frown and I got closer to my family. Even though my family looked like they have moved on, Leo looked like he was still mourning.

“Leo,” I called.

He looked up, looking me up and down with Ana’s body. Ana was small compared to my tall cousin, Ana was cute and attractive, she was young, died a young death like me.

“Do you know me?” He asked.

“Yes I know you, I called your name didn't I, dumbass,” I glared.

Leo grunted awkwardly, my face softened seeing his white hair and his wrinkles, but happy Leo was still in there.

“Sara Fernandez,” I read my grave stone.

“How do you know me?” He asked curiously.

I turned back to my cousin and then saw my other family members were looking at us curiously.

“I am not going to answer that because what follows would be a lie, but I know you Leo Rangel and since the moment of your cousin’s death you have stopped living, you have survivors guilt, those devil worshiper got to her, you were right there but you didn't do anything because you where sacred. Since Sara’s death you stopped smiling and I get that you realized the world was a dark place and I don't expect you to put a smile on your face and pretend, but she wouldn't want you to not move forward, you’re alive, so live, and don't be dead!” I ordered and then stomped off growling as I went, but someone did follow me and it was Sofia Leo’s older sister, my cousin.

“Thank you,” she told me grabbing my hand, the physical contact was nice. I let it linger but I pulled back and nodded at her with a smile on my face.

“No thank you for not forgetting me,” I said. She cocked her head at me confused. I turned around and left tough yes they were my family but I couldn't stay there, it wouldn't be safe. I also needed to move on and live.

* * *

 

It has been years since coming to the world of the living and the human part of me has thrived and relished in human contact, though I sometimes felt like a monster when some humans hunted me down to send me back to hell just for the fact for what I am, didn't bring me down as much as I thought it would. Hunters where only doing their job and I mostly just stayed out of there way because I was a hybrid and they didn't think twice or find me suspicious. They would take one look at me and they would see a civilian. I mean being a hybrid had its upside mostly because most demons smelled and lingered off sulfur, I on the other hand smelled perfectly human and was able to disguise myself. Also the word Cristo didn't make me flinch, though holy water stung like a bitch and devil trap worked on trapping me.

My demon powers where pretty cool, super strength and teleportation but my psychic ones where a bitch and a blessing. I had visions but they were mostly life threatening and very violent, they were visions telling me that I really couldn't run away from hell and I also couldn't hide what I truly was. My demon side was now the annoying fly that didn't want to leave me alone, so the way of coping with the monster part me, the one filled with rage was to turn into a vigilante, but mostly on the supernatural community. I didn't do humans, the rising superheroes could deal with that. Though I have sometimes teamed up with fellow hunters, superheroes and some villains we both knew that it wouldn't work out.

Even here I was still and outcast. Though sometimes I just wanted to isolate myself in a deserted island and be anti-social. To become a grumpy old hermit… yeah that was never going to happen.

I was still young, mentally…

I had been gone for 45 years and there was a lot to catch up on. I was a girl out of time and the world offered me a lot. I tended to spy on my family once in a while just to know how they're doing and they were mostly doing fine, some problems here in there but I didn't ever go and talk to them again… Well maybe my nephews and nieces or grandnieces or grandnephews. Sometimes I would possess a dog or a cat, but I would never possess a child so no I never talked to them. Kids where smart they knew I wasn't normal every time I was in a different animal body they would know who I was, they have dubbed me ‘blacky’. All in all they wanted to keep me, it was nice being wanted, but they wanted me as a pet!

Man kids, you got to love them.

Life was good until everything changed with one specific vision that would lead me to Jason. I lived in Gotham, the place actually was the closest to being home for me, it kept my demon side satisfied it relished in the corruption and the polluted air that was dark and grim. There was a lot of things going on in Gotham just stepping into the city was a possibility of adventure, and today felt like those days where I could let my inner demon free. Gotham was filled with crime, but the reason I was here was because someone had been messing with dark magic. I really hated devil worshipers for the fact that they killed me and send me to hell, so yeah my demon side was going to relish on kicking human witch butt.

As I arrived where I felt the lingering dark magic I went up the steps that lead me to a museum, it was dark so it was too easy to slip in undetected into the shadows. The witch that was a man in his mid-twenties was grinning madly as he worked on getting a sword from its case. I saw the darkness in the sword just by looking at it and with my psychic ability I knew the deadly history of the sword. I wondered, ‘How in hell, did that tainted thing come to be in a Museum?’ but then I saw the bindings in the sword and the lingering spells that kept it secure. That thing had to be locked up with the Guardian, not displayed for the whole world to see. I stocked my prey as he was almost done on bypassing the glass case when he then finally took notice of me, but it was too late as I grasped his hand and took him to the roof of the museum and started fighting. The witch panicked and threw spells that I dodged easily. He really wasn't that good so it was easy to take him down. Once secure, I teleported the witch to Japan and left him there to fend for himself in a different country. I got some Ramen and then went to the Guardian and told him about the sword.

“We are a little busy little demon, guard the blade until I can get someone there to retrieve it,” the boss man/ The Guardian said. The Guardian was a fairy and was more of a collector than a Guardian, but he was the one to go when you had a bad supernatural weapon.

“Sure thing Boss,” I salute and teleported back to Gotham.

Once again on top of the museum roof, I sat down bored and still in a mood to fight I got up and spread out across Gotham, but I kept myself close to the Museum and patrolled. I stopped some muggings, a couple of rapes that turned me even my demon side sick at the perverted human trash whom I then followed to beat them up to a bloody pulp.

It was turning out to be a good night until I found a pregnant lady in the dirty ally. I could smell the lingering drugs and I can hear the lady’s heartbeat stop as she overdosed. I came over to the dead body and then listened to a little heartbeat, I laid my hands on her bulging stomach and felt the baby kick in distress. The kid was a fighter, and the mother was stupid for overdosing while pregnant, I growled out in anger for the unfairness of the baby, it had some spunk and just because of the kids stupid dead parent the child was fated to die. I stayed there mill-seconds ticking by as my thoughts started to think of a stupid insane idea.

‘The fetus is dying, it looks like it is a few months old,’ the voice inside my head noted. ‘Possess the body and the fetus would live,’ it ordered.

‘That’s a crazy idea!’ The other voice inside my head that sounded a lot like my human side yelled out in outrage. ‘We can change the baby’s human structure if we become its mother, it’ll become tainted with our demon essence.’

“In a sense going ahead in this would make me the child’s mother,” I said aloud. More wasted seconds passed as I felt the child dying and then I made my choice that would change my life forever.

And so I spilled out of Ana’s body and went inside the pregnant lady. I opened my new eyes to find my new bulging tummy. I snapped up and looked down at the dead body of my first meat suite. I bowed my head in a sad farewell to Ana’s body.

I kneeled down and teleported back to Ana’s home town and dumped it in a dirty ally that would hopefully be found by the police and Ana’s family can finally have a proper burial. I went back to Gotham on top of the roof’s Museum again and sat down to sit and focus on the baby growing in my belly.

I sat there shocked for a couple of minutes, my hand resting on top of my new meat suite’s belly, and knowing that I had something inside my body growing. It was absolutely the most terrifying experience of my life. Oh my GOD! This was more terrifying than hell and hell is… well its hell.

I started to have a panic attack and kept on thinking, “WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCK! aksjdfljda;klj!

“I have a baby growing in my stomach!” I finally stood up and the baby moved in distress of my panic and I was forced to calm down.

“Oh, I am so sorry baby go back to sleep,” I apologized and the baby stopped panicking with me it seemed to be lured to my voice. I took a deep breath and then suddenly I started singing a lullaby that my mother use to sing to me.

~Spanish Translation~

“Duérmete, mi niño,

Duérmete mi sol,

Duérmete pedazo

De mi corazón.”

~English Translation~

“Sleep, my child,

Sleep my sun,

Go to sleep piece,

From my heart”

I kept on repeating that verse again and again and I felt so warm inside and then I realized I was happy.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Fare warning chapters would be irregular. I don't know, there can be a chapter next week, or maybe in a month. Idk. But I am hoping in finishing this story, it all depends in the muse. Also can you do something for me and leave some kudos, comments if you liked the story, and if you didn't that's alright this story just didn't fancy you and Goodbye but for those who liked it and want more, press that subscribe button and when I post a chapter you'll know and I'll see you next time and thanks for reading.


	2. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says above Sara turns into a bird and makes a nest ... just kidding it just continues on from last chapter and Sara just prepares herself, because baby needs a lot of care. Preparation are on order. Nesting.

For me I felt huge, but truthfully it looked like I was half way through the pregnancy, and I kept worrying about the little fact that this wasn't going to be a normal pregnancy. As soon as I possessed this body, demon blood has been running through the body which is also running through the fetus. Demon blood has its magical properties it can heal a body, give an edge of demon power, but it also is very tainting, there was no hope that the unborn child was going to be born human. No. It was going to be a hybrid just like me, but I can only hope that it's more human than demon.

I was already getting attached to it going through precaution as I disappeared from the museum to get a big baggy hoodie to hide him and as another precaution I warded the hoodie so no one can sense the fetus in any way and in any magical sense. No one in the supernatural community or even human should know what I have done. Demons weren't made to be parents, demons where created from the pit and only came into being in different ways and circumstances but to come into being is the same, darkness , malicious intent, meeting true evil… My birth is not something I liked remembering but I was turned not made, but it kind of was the same thing.

The happiness that I felt a while ago was short lived, but that happiness, that moment told me that I was still going through this, that it'll be worth it, because this was a miracle, this was not abomination, for me the fetus was a little miracle. A demon having a baby! Who knew right!?

“I think I should be worried Sara,” a heavy male accent voice brought me back to attention. I focused at the charming man coming closer with his casual winter clothing.

“Did I just see yuh’ smilin' fondly?” the Cajun accented male asked in a teasing tone.

“I do smile fondly once in a while Jack,” I scold.

“Then why is that every time I see yuh’ you're always scoldin’?” He asked giving me his killer grin.

“The reason for that is that the circumstances were always in,” I give him a knowing business look.

“Alright then to business, we never can get a moment to get to know each other,” he pouted.

I then waved my hand to direct him to the sword, he smiles charmingly.

“Lead the way pretty lady,” he grinned as he looked me over. The up and down of his eyes made me shift uncomfortably.

“New meat-suite? Why the change Sara?” asked Jack to keep me to continue talking. Jack is one of those people who didn't like silence, he was a talker and the question didn't surprise me in fact I expected it.

“Ana my last meat-suite, my first,” I shared. “Couldn't keep it on forever, someone was missing the body, she deserved a proper burial,” I answered. That's a thing with demons we’re good at lying but keeping it vague and close to the truth is essential for fooling him. 

“It was a nice meat-suite,” he said sadly.

“And what?” I said a little forcefully. “This isn't a nice body?”

“No, no,” he had his hands up in defense. “I just never pegged yuh’ for a ginger, I would have thought yuh’ would have kept with your Mexican heritage, too much of a Barbie in this meat-suite even though your hiding it with that big baggy hoodie,” he defended himself.

I reeled in my anger in surprise, I didn’t really think of much of how I looked when I was Ana, so snapping at him about how I looked was strange and worrying.

It was silence again and like I said Jack doesn't like silence.

“Hey, your new meat-suite put in some weight?” he asked and then he froze caught in his mistake.

“You do know weight is a sore subject for girls,” I growled out, but inside I was panicking. Pregnancy must be kept a secret.

“Right sorry again, I don't know what's up with me,” he blushed in embarrassment. I gave a blank stare back at him and stopped when we were finally in front of the cursed sword.

“Well there it is I'll be going now,” I was about to teleport out of there when he grabbed my arm.

“Sara I am sorry for being rude and that I made you mad,” he apologized.

“You do know no one can be mad at you Jack? Your forgiven I'm just really tired I've been up all night,” I looked at his eyes to see him relieved. The other thing about Jack is that he doesn't like being disliked.

And as soon as my friendly relationship with the Cajun was salvaged I high tailed out of there before he could try to be friendlier with me and find I was pregnant. I was going to have to stay away from the supernatural community for a while.

As I arrived at my apartment in Gotham, I started to finally relax I was up all night and so was the new body, I went to my warm bed to get some well-deserved sleep, and once my head touched the pillow I knocked out.

…

I was slapped on the face and it didn't bother me, I've been through worse, but the feelings that coursed through me got me on edge, the fear of the man hitting me, Willis Todd. The red faced man who seemed to be building with rage.

“You stupid woman!” He yelled out at me.

“Willis,” Catherine’s voice escaped my mouth in worry. My demon side growled out at the memory, at the vision, at Catherine Todd. This man was trash and Catherine saw that, she knew she was being abused, she just loved the piece of trash too much, got attached and doomed herself.

“Don't you Willis me!” He spat as he kicked her. “Your pregnant, just another mouth to feed,” he growled out. My demon shifted into the memory in rage as he kicked my stomach, the baby, my baby! I lunged at him, but it past right through him in a change of memories. I was yelling at the police man who had Willis in the back of the car, they were taking him to jail where I was going to be alone in the apartment without Willis.

“You’re an idiot!” those words stabbed Catherine. Suddenly I was a little demon in Catherine shoulder, I was no longer the one experiencing her life in her eyes.

“You are going to be alone Catherine,” I spat. “You’re useless.” 

Catherine stared at the cop’s car drove away, as they took her husband away. We were suddenly back at the apartment and it felt agonizing for Catherine and I laughed at what followed, she ran, suffered in the streets alone in Gotham, she got addicted to drugs again, she just couldn't deal with life. She ruined herself and I kept on putting her more down, by telling her she was weak, no one wanted her she was ugly and fat! She was just a stupid woman, a clingy woman and no one likes those.

We were back to the dirty alley where I found her dead she felt cold and I was back to being Catherine and I felt so cold.

“We’re dying,” I whispered my last words.  
…

My eyes flashed open and I sat up with a gasp of breath, I felt sad for Catherine Todd, and it brought a new hate for abusing husbands and drug dealers. But I also felt guilty for the vision, telling all those things to Catherine, playing with her self-esteem which was part of the reason she died. The demon in me came back in rage and disgust.

“She was weak and it was the truth don't empathize!” The demon in me growled.

I sighted at the little voice, it practically hated my empathy with a vengeance. I got up from bed feeling very hungry I teleported into my kitchen and thought that the only reason I was this hungry was because I had to eat for two now and the fact that Catherine hadn't ate anything decent in days. With my demon blood Catherine's body was no longer malnourished, but healing the body needed the energy that only food can give. I started preparing leftovers and put them to heat in the microwave as on the other side I made breakfast. I ate the leftovers once heated up as I continued to cook.

Once I stuffed the body full I went to go through more of my morning routine as I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I caught a glimpse at Catherine’s beautiful face in the mirror, I compared it to the memory of Catherine as a human as she died in the alley. As a demon, as me, Catherine's body thrived it looked absolutely beautiful. Catherine was such a beautiful woman and it made me sad at what Catherine could have been if she just taken care of her body and thrown the piece of trash that was Willis Todd. I moved on taking my clothes off touching my tummy affectionately as I continued on taking shower.

Sometime later with clothes that where too big for my new body I was in my living room, the digital clock displayed in my DVD Player saying it was 3 pm. TV was on but I wasn't watching the TV, it was just background noise as I nested in the sofa and focused on the growing baby in my belly. Its heart thumped in an easy beat, strong and healthy it seemed content. I closed my eyes and I focused in all my being in the little guy who didn't seem sleepy because if it did its heartbeat would have been slower, it seemed to be happy and I couldn't stop the silly smile growing in my face. I don't know how long I sat there like fool, wasting time just focusing in every little movement the little guy made. I then stopped focusing on the fetus and got up, there was things to do, the fetus was bringing me big change and I needed to start making preparations. Oh yes I knew the next step and it was nesting, I had a new body and this apartment was only bought by an alias of mine, I had to nest as Catherine Todd. There was many things to do and I had my work cut out for me.

…

I arrived at Catherine's old apartment and it was a mess, her whole apartment told me her life story, and was Catherine's life story a mess. I got Catherine's belongings that can be of use to us and there was only a handful of things (like her papers, social security #) I talked to land lady and paid the late pays and also debts that Catherine had. All in all I was cleaning Catherine’s mess in that one day. Most of Catherine’s clothes weren't my style, so I knew I was going to have to go shopping and then I had to donate the clothes that I had that I used when I was in Ana’s body. Nesting was tiring I was running on an obsessive instinct, working around the clock to make sure everything was perfect, thinking of backup plan after backup plan, checking on my other safe houses and mostly just being paranoid and with a month since possessing Catherine Todd’s body and becoming a mother, I knew it was time to stop being a hermit and that I needed to tell someone, to lay off some steam. This was not healthy and the fetus kept giving its displeasure with kicks and brooding.

“Alright fine,” I said to the baby that gave a satisfied aura. I looked around the clean apartment and teleported to meet my human best friend Talia al Ghul.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post weekly, lets see how that goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Also can you do something for me and leave some kudos, comments if you liked the story, and if you didn't that's alright this story just didn't fancy you and Goodbye but for those who liked it and want more, press that subscribe button and when I post a chapter you'll know and I'll see you next time and thanks for reading.


End file.
